Precious
by Saint Cross
Summary: When Kakei sends Kazahaya and Rikuo on a mission in a mansion for a ring that brings out the possessors greatest desires, things are gonna get a little weird... KazahayaxRikuo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission**

"Yet another boring, rundown, and rained out day at work." Kudo Kazahaya mumbled to himself in the most aggravated tone a person could possibly get. He pushed back the longer side of his dark brown hair away from his teal green eyes. He stacked the last bit of medicine bottles full of laxatives then turned to the window to look out at the rainy and gray streets.

"Stop complaining. You're inside, aren't you?" his partner in both inside jobs at the Green Drug Pharmacy and outside jobs on odd missions to retrieve special items said. Rikuo Himura was the one who saved him from dying in the snow on the night of Christmas Eve. His pitch black hair and dark green eyes made him irresistible to all the visiting ladies.

"Piss off you insensitive jerk!" Kazahaya shouted to him from the opposite side of the room. He dusted off some of the dust on his Green Drugstore apron he had picked up from rubbing against the dusty shelves.

"My, my. You two can get loud." their manager and side job assigner–Kakei called out from behind them. He looked just like Kazahaya except the right side of hair was longer than the left like Kazahaya's was. He wore glasses and narrowed eyes along with a calm smile every single day.

"You're going to wake Saiga." he nodded over to the man in black wearing sunglasses who was snoring behind the cash register on the front desk. Saiga never really worked, but he seemed to be at the store twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"Me? Wake him?" Kazahaya asked. He kept his shouting tone just to see if Kakei's theory was right. "I couldn't wake that sleeping whale in a million screams! All he ever does is smoke and slee-"

Rikuo quickly stopped his mouth by placing his hand over it and clenching his jaw. He wrapped his free strong arm about his stomach to pin down Kazahaya's arms so that they could not reach up and grab at his hand on his mouth. "You know his words mean 'shut-up', don't you?"

Kazahaya only growled at his words. He parted his lips and moved his tongue out of his mouth to flick over his palm. Rikuo pulled away quickly with a disgusted look and wiped his saliva covered palm on Kazahaya's shirt while Kazahaya tried to get the taste of Rikuo off of his tongue. It only made Kakei laugh.

"Stop being silly, you two. I have a favor to ask of you both." he said and waved his hand to grab their attention.

"Another side job?" Kudo asked. Now, he looked interested. All of the extra assignments that their boss sent them on were to retrieve some lost artifact or thing. They were all very dangerous as well, but they paid a fair price of money.

"Yes. I want you and Rikuo to retrieve a special ring." Kakei said and handed Kazahaya a photograph so they knew what they were looking for. It was silver with ivory diamonds engraved within the silver loop. A blood red ruby rested on the top. "This ring gives its possessors their greatest desires. I've already text where you'll find this ring of mine on your cell phones. You can leave as soon as possible. I want the ring no later than two days from today."

"I bet we could get it in to you by tonight!" Kazahaya said. He quickly took off his apron and dashed out the door.

Rikuo sighed at Kudo's silly actions. He turned to Kakei and said, "Don't count on it."

"Well, at least he's spirited and determined." their boss said before moving over to Saiga and taking off his white cloak to use it as a blanket.

"Next thing you know, he'll be having one of his moody moments because he's going to be wet." he watched Kakei then grabbed up an umbrella. He followed Kudo out to find his partner shivering underneath a nearby restaurant. He flapped out the umbrella and walked over to him. The rain pounded upon the black umbrella with a green weed plant that read "Green Drugstore" on the same color of green on it.

"Thanks..." Kudo said in a clumsy tone. He got underneath it with Rikuo and started to walk with him, shivering lightly. He held his arms crossed and tight to his chest. His clothing stuck to his skin like an extra layer.

"No problem. Where's the ring?" he glanced down at the boy's cell phone that he had out. Across the lit up green screen read: "137 Kuroi Street".

"It's at that old creepy mansion..." this only made him shiver more. "There are really scary stories that revolve around that place." he kept striding along with the larger boy regardless to his words that only seemed to scare himself. He led his partner to the dark and terrifying mansion that was on the address. The entire thing was black. Walls, windows, the whole bit. All except the vines that ran up it and made it look the least bit green. There was a small statue of an angel with outstretched wings that sat in the middle of a moss covered pond. It scent chills up Kudo's spine but didn't seem to faze Rikuo any.

"Lets go. The sooner we get out, the better." he walked on just as easily as he said those words. Kudo refused to take a step further until he realized he was standing alone in the gateway. The mist of the day had taken Rikuo.

"Wu-wait up!" he shouted and raced into the fog to find him. He ran smack dab into his back and toppled over. The huge body that stood in front of him didn't seem to move an inch. "Ow..." he rubbed his forehead.

"Watch where you're going." Rikuo said. He held out his hand and allowed Kudo to take it. He tugged him back to his feet with ease. They were now standing in front of the entrance to the old and rundown mansion. He felt around for a knob on the door but could not find one. "Looks like there's no way in. Unless..." he focused his eyes on the center of the two doors.

Out of no where, a minor explosion took place where his eyes were focusing. The doors flung open with the explosion. Where the handle of each door was, a crescent shape was carved. Rikuo was good at exploding small things like shattering a ceramic mug, snapping a tree branch, or cracking a lock

"We're...we're really going in?" he asked in a frightened tone. The darkness inside of it gave no signs of life or light what-so-ever.

"Yeah. C'mon." his partner kept his calm voice as he started in without fear. "There should be a light switch or candle somewhere in here." his hands moved about the walls until he found something that took the shape of a light switch. He flicked it and the dim lights flickered a few times before turning on. It wasn't long before they would go out again. The large mansion lobby was just as dark as the outside. There was a split staircase that led up to the second floor. Below it, was a statue of a gargoyle with its wings wrapped around its body. There was a door on both sides of the room. A green rug with moon symbols laid on the marble floor and started from the beginning of the room then split to the stairs.

Kudo's feet seemed to carry him in one step at a time. He walked over to Rikuo and moved close to him. His eyes shot back and forth for anything that seemed to move. His partner only smirked when he saw how frightened he was.

"Here, you big baby." his hand went down to lightly grip Kudo's as they walked forward. He noticed how much it calmed him and rid him of his shivers. He felt the small hand grip his harder as Kazahaya looked up at the staircase.

"Kei..." he looked shocked and overwhelmed at the site of the woman standing on the top of the split staircase. It was his sister that he had left. She had the same brown hair as Kazahaya and gentle blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono that faded pink and then to red. A blue sash was tied about her waist.

"Hello, dear brother." she said and looked down upon them both with crystal blue eyes and a dead smile upon her lips. Her hair poured over her shoulders and down her back.

"Don't look Kazahaya!" Rikuo said and quickly stood in front of him, he shook him hard. Shaking him brought him back to the reality. The reality without his sister. "It's only the ring effecting you."

"No! You're keeping me from her!" he shouted and tried to shove Rikuo's bigger body away from him. Pushing the stronger Rikuo only seemed to get him no where.

Once he'd gotten a peek over his shoulder, he noticed that there was no longer anyone who stood over the rail. Kazahaya sighed and looked over at Rikuo with a frown upon his lips. "I guess this is going to be a little bit more tougher than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Night in A Haunted Mansion**

Kazahaya and Rikuo had searched the entire mansion from head to toe with little effort at finding the ring. They had found nothing that could help them in their search. The last room they visited was a large bed room. This room was different from all the others. Instead of being black, it was blood red. The sheets were the same color and so was the rug. There were two large dressers that sat next to each other and a body-sized mirror that sat under a painting of what looked to be the last person who owned it.

Kazahaya flopped down on the bed. He was panting hard from walking for so long and was happy to get off his feet. "I'm so tired . . . "

"Well, I guess we should stay here. It's getting late and I doubt that there's going to be a boogeyman going around." Rikuo said as he walked over to a window. He pushed the dark curtains to the side to let in some light into the dim room. "You can take this room and I'll take the couch we saw in the library."

"What?" he asked in a nervous tone. He didn't want to be left alone in the dark that he had feared for quite sometime and especially didn't want to be alone in the dark in a place like this. "If it's all right with you . . . you could share this bed with me."

This made Rikuo chuckle. "Is the big baby afraid of the dark?" he asked and turned to him.

"No!"

"Just admit it." He walked over to him and squatted next to him. He moved his face close to Kazahaya's and leaned onto his shoulder. "I will if you tell the truth." Rikuo breathed the words warmly in his ear and rubbed his lips against his ear lobe.

The sight seer blushed terribly. He bit his bottom lip and murmured, "I might be afraid of the dark . . . "

"You might?" he asked and poked him teasingly in the sides.

"Okay! I am! I am afraid of the dark. Are you satisfied?" he asked and punched on his partner sitting next to him in the shoulder.

"Yes. And I'll be more than happy to sleep in your bed." He chortled and stood from the bed. "I have a few things to take care of before I go to sleep." He said to him before walking out of the room. "Don't get too scared!" Rikuo called to him from within the echoing long halls.

"Yeah, right you bastard!" Kazahaya shouted angrily at him. He laid back into the bed and pulled the large maroon colored sheets over himself.

"I heard that." A voice that sounded like Rikuo's said behind him. But how could that possibly be Rikuo? He just went out the door. He _watched_ him leave!

"Huh?" he turned around and saw his partner already in bed laying next to him. "But how did you-" he was quickly cut off by Rikuo's finger pressing lightly against his lips.

"Shhh . . . " he whispered to him. He removed his finger and replaced it with his smooth and soft lips. "There's no need for words." Rikuo spoke quietly to him. He moved his body to fit against Kazahaya's and closed his eyes. One arm went about his waist and dragged him across the dark sheets.

"Riku . . . " Kazahaya breathed the word and closed his eyes. His arms went around his neck to crush their mouths together. Their teeth clicked as they came into contact. Just before he could do anything else, the sound of his partner's voice interrupted their kiss.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he heard him ask. But it wasn't from in front of him. It was coming from behind them.

"I thought you said there was no need for words . . . " he opened his eyes slowly and saw that the Rikuo next to him had disappeared. "Rikuo?" he shouted and quickly snapped his head toward the direction of his voice.

"I think there_ is_ a need for words." Rikuo said as he crawled into the bed with his friend whose face was now completely flushed. "Was that your desire?" he covered his lips as he laughed.

"What?" he shouted and turned over to the opposite direction of him. "Well . . . maybe." He coughed the word 'maybe' out of his lips.

"And you were calling me a pervert . . . " he snickered. "You have such a dirty mind."

"Night!" Kazahaya shouted and clenched his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to drop the subject and not talk anything more about it for the rest of the night. Blush still covered his cheeks and probably would for the rest of the night. He was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Night you little perv in the making." Were the last words between the two of them for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Man of the Garden**, **Monster of the Ring**

_A man walked through the garden on the outskirts of the mansion. There were walls among walls of rose bushes full of both white and red roses, some even cross pollinated to be red and white. The walls seemed to lead to dead ends and new paths like a maze. His green kimono dragged along the ground as he walked. He stopped in front of a gate that had rose vines twirling up the metal bars. The mysterious man pulled out a bronze iron key and stuck it in the lock. With one counterclockwise twist, the gate went open for the human to enter. A fountain of an angel with large wings–almost like the one that sat in the lobby of the mansion rested in the core of the garden maze. Two benches sat on opposite sides of the fountain. Gorgeous blue flowers grew around the fountain. He walked over to it and stepped into the water. His hand reached up to the angel's shoulder blade and behind its wing._

_As he drew back his hand, he had an object in it. It was hard to see but it was small and silver with a sparkling crimson dot on the top of it. It looked . . . like a ring! It was the ring that Kakei had told them about!_

Kazahaya's eyes shot open. He was jerked from his dream of the man in the garden and back to reality. "I know where it is . . . " he whispered in the darkness. He quickly pushed away the covers and pulled himself from the bed.

The vibrations of the bed had upset Rikuo's sleep patterns and brought him back from sleep as well. One eye opened and he looked up at Kazahaya with a groan. "Go back to sleep." It was still extremely dark but that didn't seem to bother Kudo the least bit. His eyes followed his partner as he walked across the room and out the door. _What's he doing?_ Kazahaya's leaving the room into the dark halls made him get up and follow him in curiosity. _Maybe he's sleep walking . . . _

Kudo had walked across the dark halls and down the stairs without a problem. He walked out the front door and back behind the house without knowing his partner was shortly behind him. Somehow, he knew his way through the garden like the back of his hand. He reached the now old and rusted gate that was open and lead to the center of the garden. His feet carried him onward to the weathered down statue of the angel he had seen in his sleep. They dipped into the cold and fogged up green water. His eyes seemed mesmerized at the sight of the angel, especially its wings. His hand possessively reached up behind the angel's wing on its back and searched for anything that felt like a ring. Surprisingly, he found it stuck between a crack in both the wing and the statue's back. "I found it . . . "

"You found it." Rikuo said as he stepped out behind his hiding spot behind the garden walls. He watched Kazahaya twirl the ring in his hand and looked at him.

"Something's wrong . . . " he whispered in one breath. He was staring out in front of him and started to swirl the ring faster in his palm like a person would do Chinese stress balls. "It just doesn't feel right . . . "

"What?" he asked. He turned around to look out into the space that Kazahaya was staring into. A small wave of heat came across his body and focused on his gut. He felt whatever Kazahaya was feeling. And it didn't fell right. It felt strong and unwelcoming.

Out of the darkness, a body formed and took the shape of a creature that was not of the living but not of the dead. This dark creature was a mer blur in the garden.

"It's the man of the garden . . . " Kazahaya stopped the ring in his hand and held it in his clenched fist. "The monster that lives in the ring . . . all in one . . . and it wants its ring back. It's desires . . . "

Rikuo looked at the slowly growing monster. He glowered at the transcendent blob in front of him and quickly grabbed Kazahaya's wrist. "Then we're leaving." He quickly jerked him from his trancy state as he broke out into a run that Kudo could hardly keep up with. But something quickly stopped Rikuo. It was a woman that was smiling sweetly to him with glowing red lipstick. She had her hands tucked neatly behind her back. Her hair fluttered in the wind and her beautiful eyes seemed to sparkle with the moon light. Her white night gown seemed to dance around her feet.

"Where are you going, Rikuo?" she asked in the sweetest voice. She walked up to him and touched his cheek lightly.

"Tsukiko . . . " was Rikuo's reply. His voice was shaky and almost frightened. "But it can't . . . you possibly can't be real."

"Oh but I am, Rikuo." The woman named Tsukiko touched his hand with her free one and took it. A red ruby ring was on her ring finger. "I am real. I'm real as the night and day."

"Rikuo!" Kudo nearly screamed in his ear. He looked back and saw that the black blur was slowly advancing toward them. "It's the ring! It's just like what it was doing when we first got here!" he started to jerk at his hand and wave in his face. He was doing everything to get him to snap out of it but all he did didn't seem to work. "Pull yourself together dammit!"

A small smile formed around Rikuo's lips. It was a sweet smile that Kudo had never seen before. "It's really you . . . "

"No! It's not her!" he swiftly moved to take the place of the fake woman. One hand moved to grip Rikuo's hand and the other cupped his cheek and dragged him down to meet him face to face and lips to lips once more. But this time, he was real and this was a real kiss. This was his real desire coming true. This was what he wanted. It was the most precious thing to him in the world. "It's me . . . "

"Kazahaya . . . ?" he asked as he felt himself snap back to normal. The kiss really seemed to do the trick. He smirked and looked down at him. "I knew you couldn't keep yourself from me for much longer . . . "

The boy felt the blush from last night return to his cheeks. "Whatever! Just go!" he shouted and started to push on his large body. Before he knew it, a cold hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him down to the ground.

"Come back Kazahaya." It was the fake Kei returning to haunt him once more.

"Let go!" Kazahaya shouted and started to kick at her face. It didn't get him far and her grip didn't get any weaker.

"Throw the ring, you idiot!" Rikuo shouted to him. He tried tugging on his arm, but the monster's grip was much more powerful than his own.

"But the money!"

"Forget about it!"

Kazahaya bit his bottom lip. He wanted–needed the money badly but he wanted to keep his life more. He threw the ring into the blob and the darkness fully consumed it. After getting the ring back, the creature retreated back into the center of the garden.

"ARG.! You've got to be kidding me!" he tossed himself back against the ground. Kudo felt a little stupid for letting the ring go but he guessed it was for the best. "All that hard work and for what? NOTHING! Absolutely nothing!"

"Actually . . . " Rikuo grinned and held out his hand, showing the ring. "I took the fake Tsukiko's ring and switched it out with the one you had in your hand while you gripped mine."

"Yes!" Kazahaya shouted happily and stood back up to his feet in no time. He took the ring and examined it. It was really the ring that they were searching for. Right there! "Wait . . . " he looked at him with a serious glance. "If you took her ring, then that means that you weren't in a trance! And I kissed you for nothing!"

"I wouldn't say for nothing . . . " he chuckled and turned around, starting to walk off without him.

"What?" he quickly raced up behind him and started picking at him using words like he always would. "Look who's the perv now!"

"You're not a perv." He looked down at him with a teasing smirk. "You're a perv in the making."

"Are not!" he growled at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Let's just go so I can get my money." Kazahaya snorted and crossed his arm, mumbling, "Stupid pervert."

"Pervert in the making."

"Eavesdropper!"

"Pervert in the making."

"Just be quiet walk . . . " he kept his mouth shut after that. He didn't want to bring up another useless conversation that had no point at all and never had an ending. Nor did he want the taste of his deepest and most precious desire to escape his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return to the Mansion of Desirers**

"Finally!" Kazahaya shouted as he burst through the twin glass doors of the Green Drugstore with a proud grin on his lips and his nose held up high in the air. Rikuo walked in shortly behind him and didn't look the least bit proud. The way he saw it was that with one mission down, another one arises. "We've got the ring!"

"Oh?" Kakei asked. He was putting up some bottles on the blank spot of the shelves. Saiga had his arms wrapped tightly about Kakei's waist and was nuzzling the back of his ears playfully. "I'm afraid I have some bad news . . . "

"There was something that we missed." Saiga was the first one to speak up and bear the bad news. "You have to go back . . . there's another ring."

"What? Another ring?" Kazahaya nearly fell on the floor in grief. He had just gotten out of the mansion and didn't want to go back.

"Yes. But this one shouldn't be too hard. While you guys were gone, we found that the ring is in another statue almost like the one that you found the desire ring at."

Kudo began to try and remember the statue in the garden. The picture came quick to his mind. He knew where the statue's twin was. It was outside of the building. The first statue that they saw. But there was another one in the lobby as well. "I know where we could find the second ring." He said and gripped Rikuo's shoulder, dragging him back out of the store.

"Wait!" Kakei said. It was too late and they were already all the way down the street. "They don't know that the ring brings out the opposite of desires . . . that it brings out fear."

"They'll find that out sooner or later." Saiga said then returned to nipping at the tip of Kakei's ear.

"Well I can count on Rikuo at finding this out, but Kudo-kun . . . " the manager of the drugstore had to take a moment to think. Would Kazahaya figure it out?

"Don't worry about it. Rikuo'll guide them through it."

"Here we are." Kazahaya said. They were back at the mansion and standing in front of the pond which held the statue of the angel in the middle. He picked at the green moss in the pond a little. The sticky slime made his face automatically stiffen up. "You can get this one and I'll check out the one in the lobby . . . " he quickly decided. Before Himura could change his mind, he dashed off inside.

"Eh . . . " Rikuo's face almost did the same thing when he touched the moss. Regardless to the moss, he boldly stepped in and went on toward the statue. Something caught hold of his foot and dragged him down into the one foot deep water. His entire body fell into the water and moss swiftly caught onto him like glue. He sat up and found that a root had gotten hooked onto his foot. Himura wiped off his moss-covered face and got back up to continue his journey to the middle of the pond where he could search for the ring.

Kazahaya walked up to the gargoyle statue up against the wall between the stair cases. He searched the entire thing with no luck at finding the ring so he figured that the statue that Rikuo had checked had the ring in it. The lights flickered a few times then went out. Everything went dark. Nothing could be seen out of the thick darkness consumed by it. He backed slowly against the wall, unable to do anything about his fear of the dark but sit there. He slid down the wall and sat down. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. His knuckles were almost ghost like because they were so white. The now frightened and slumped over Kazahaya started to rock back and forth, humming to himself within the darkness. The heat of fright returned to his body and only grew more with his nervousness. His gut cramped up and he felt dizzy. Almost as if he were going to pass out. He could only wait until his partner returned to save him once again.

Rikuo reached the statue and started to look for the ring behind the left wing. "It's not here . . . " he said then searched the right wing. His pinky finger found a crack in the angel's right wing and started picking at it. It fell apart like dust, revealing a small hole. He found the ring within it and picked it out. _Got it . . . now to grab up Kazahaya and get out of here . . . _he placed the golden ring with ebony rubies and a blue diamond in the middle in his back pocket.

Kudo's partner dragged his feet across the clumpy moss until his feet touched ground once more. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it. The lights peered into the dark room and brought the light to the boy. "Kazahaya . . . ?" he asked as he poked his head in. He found him passed out against the gargoyle statue. "He couldn't be this afraid of the dark if he could fall asleep like that." He said as he walked over to him and scooped him into his arms. Rikuo cradled him in his arms and held him close to his chest with a smile. _He looks cute with his mouth shut._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: End**

"Hnnn . . . " Kazahaya groaned as his eyes flickered open. He heard the shower going on in the other room. His numb body tried to get up as he heard the light squeaking noises of the bathroom knob turn off. A few minutes afterwards, he saw Rikuo walking out with a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of black pants. He had a towel around his neck and his black hair was plastered tightly to his neck.

"You all right?" he asked as he pulled off the towel and laid down next to him. "You were passed out when I saw you."

"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Kudo turned over to his side to face him. "Thanks for saving me . . . again." A small flush peeked onto his cheeks as he said those words. Being saved yet again made him embarrassed.

"You could repay my thanks." Rikuo smiled devilishly as he spoke those words. It made Kazahaya blush darker, showing he already had first thoughts about it.

"Good evening boys." Kakei said as he walked in and took a seat in front of the bed. "I'll assure you that you earned your money. I'll throw in movie tickets because you had to do a little more extra than we originally planed."

"Yes!" Kazahaya screamed in joy. Yet another hard earned payment was coming to him within a matter of days along with a movie ticket.

"Well that's all. I'll leave you two for now." He said and stood up then walked out with Saiga following him shortly behind him like an obedient dog.

"Have fun, you two!" Saiga shouted teasingly before walking out of the room with Kakei.

Kazahaya shoved his face in the pillow to hide his terribly red cheeks. Once he was sure that they were both gone, he asked, "Now, what was it that you wanted for me to do to repay your thanks?"

Rikuo pulled his face away from the pillow with his hand. He pressed his lips softly, but Kazahaya quickly deepened their kiss. His arms went about his waist and Kazahaya's wrapped around his neck. Both their eyes fell closed as they got lost in the kiss once more. This one seemed to last forever.

_Riku . . . I want it to stay this way forever . . . this is what I want . . . what is precious to us both._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Secret Drug) Chapter 6: Special Add-On**

Three weeks later, Kazahaya had received his payment and Rikuo had taken him out to dinner at a Chinese dinner.

"Mmm . . . this is really good!" Kazahaya said. He was stuffing his face with all kinds of deserts, some he didn't even know what they were but still ate them. His third bowl was finished and he wanted to keep on going. "More, please!" he told the waiter. The waiter left and came back with four more deserts.

"Here you go, sir." He said politely before bending over in a bow and then leaving them to their meal.

"You know, you're paying for every bit of that." He said, just as a warning to him that he's probably going to go over his limit.

"Ummmummm . . . these are so good!" Kudo kept his mind on the food instead of his partner's warning. "You should try these!"

"Nah. You can eat it all yourself." Rikuo shook his head in disdain and watches him stuff his face with a Bulgarian cream pie.

Two hours go buy and Kazahaya was at his fullest. "Ahh . . . " he said a little sickly. His stomach groaned deeply in pain and rumbled in a threatening way that said that it would throw up at any moment. "I think I'll take a kiddy bag . . . "

"That's what you get for having that many deserts." He chuckled mockingly and took a little sip at his red wine.

"Here's your bill, sir." Their waiter said and laid down a little white piece of paper that had all the things that he had for dinner and how much each of them cost.

When Kazahaya had read the price, he nearly fainted. "Fu-forty thousand YEN? I don't even get this much in a payment in one YEAR!" he sighed deeply and took out his payment from the last mission. He only had three thousand. He looked to Rikuo in a begging way. "Can I have a few bucks?"

"Depends . . . " Rikuo started. He eyed him cautiously, as if he was afraid to hear the exact price. "How much is it?"

"Erm . . . how much is three thousand minus forty thousand?" Kazahaya twiddled his fingers in an innocent way.

"Thirty-seven thousand yen?" he shouted and slammed his fist down on the table. "I'll pay you just this once."

"Thank you so much Riku-chan!" Kazahaya shouted joyfully and waited for him to take out the cash. He quickly nabbed at the money and handed it to the waiter.

"Thank you and come again." He said and took the money then walked off to count it out.

"Damn . . . that place is expensive." Kudo said. They were heading back to the Drugstore.

"And that is the reason we're not going back. And because I didn't pay that guy as much as needed." He didn't seem to mind this at all in his tone or facial expressions. "But you still owe me."

Meanwhile, back at the Chinese dinner, someone wasn't in a very happy mood. "They forgot my tip!"the angry waiter's nose was huffing and puffing out steam with a red face that looked almost as fierce as a bull.

**End Drug**

Well, that's the end of Precious! I hope all my readers liked it. Special thanks to my lovely reviewers who beared with me all the way! Love you all!


End file.
